


One for the pain

by Ischa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky meets Jason and they have a drink. </p><p>
  <i>“You got a name?” </i>
  <br/>
  <i>"What if I don't?” Bucky asked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“People must call you something,” Jason said.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Asset,” Bucky replied.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Jason smirked, finished his cigarette. “Buy you a drink?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the pain

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Bucky and Jason would get along just fine. Being bitter, smoking and hunting down scumbags. 
> 
> ALSO: friendly reminder that I'm taking Halloween prompts this year as well. Leave them in the comments.

Bucky didn't really know why he chose Chicago after the whole disaster in D.C., except that New York was out of the question – he couldn’t go back there and he couldn't stay in D.C. either.  
He was sure everyone was looking for him.  
He knew that Steve would be looking for him.  
He didn't remember if he ever had been to Chicago before, but that was not really surprising. He still didn't remember a lot of things, but he knew how to disappear. Wasn't sure it was something from before or after he became the Winter Soldier. Didn't know if it really mattered. 

~+~  
It was late and Bucky was minding his own business when he heard the commotion, and maybe if he had thought about it, about what he was doing, maybe he would’ve just waked by, because really it was not his fucking problem. He had enough already.  
But he didn't and that's why he was watching the kid spitting blood on the ground now. There was something familiar in the way he just... was. 

The kid wiped the blood from his lips and looked at Bucky. “Thanks, but I had it covered.” 

Bucky looked pointedly at the seven thugs on the ground, groaning. “Sure.” 

The kid got out a pack of cigarettes and after a second he offered it to Bucky. Bucky didn't know if he had been smoking before, but he took one anyway. Let the kid light it and inhaled deeply. It was just like riding a bicycle, but to be honest, Bucky didn't know if he could do that. If he ever learned. 

“Jason,” the kid said, lighting his own smoke and inhaling deeply. Jason had pretty lips, Bucky couldn't help but notice. He had also a mean right hook and more than one weapon on him. He leaned against the wall, exhaled, inhaled again. “You got a name?” 

“What if I don't?” Bucky asked. 

“People must call you something,” Jason said. 

“Asset,” Bucky replied. 

Jason smirked, finished his cigarette. “Buy you a drink?” 

Bucky nodded, because Jason was the first person who wanted to spend time with him and Bucky was all about trying new things now. 

~+~  
Fourth whiskey in Bucky asked about the brawl in the alley. 

“Brawl...” Jason repeated amused. “They pissed me off.” 

“You get in a lot of fights because people piss you off?” 

Jason shrugged, smooth roll of his shoulders. Like a large cat, something that was trained, Bucky's brain supplied. “Usually they deserve whatever they get.” 

“Knife to their kidney?” Bucky asked. 

Jason gave him a look. “And what if?” 

It was Bucky's turn to shrug. “I don't really care. Was just making conversation.” 

“Shit,” Jason said and then he laughed. “You're a fucked up one, aren't you?” 

Bucky gave him a look, because really. Sane...sane was something else than what Bucky was seeing in Jason's pretty green eyes.  
Jason waved for another round of drinks. Bucky was barley feeling the alcohol. He wondered how much more he would have to drink to numb the pain. 

~+~  
“Used to make me drink this shit as a training exercise,” Jason was saying. It was a bit slurred, but Bucky didn't doubt that he could still stab a man to death and get away clean. “It might sound like fun, but really isn't,” Jason continued. He was staring into his glass and then he downed the rest and put the glass on the counter. The bar was pretty much empty and it was so late it was actually early.  
Bucky was tempted to ask about whoever made Jason drink as a training exercise, but something held him back. “Got alcohol poisoning twice.” 

“Undercover missions?” Bucky asked. 

Jason nodded, once sharply. “Fuck him anyway.” He looked at Bucky then. “Let's get out of here.” 

Bucky nodded. He didn't even know why, but – it was better than being alone. “Where to?” 

“You have a place?” 

Bucky had a motel room that had a crazy conspiracy wall, so... “No.” 

Jason smiled like he knew Bucky was lying. “Share a crappy motel room?” 

Bucky wasn't sure what exactly Jason wanted, but - “You did buy me a drink-”  
Jason grinned. 

~+~  
They passed out as soon as they fell onto the bed. Bucky managed to take off his boots and Jason's too (didn't touch any of Jason's weapons) and then he was out like a light.  
When he woke up it was to the rapidly cooling space where Jason had been sleeping. His boots were gone too. Bucky stared at the ceiling. He hadn't woken up once during the night and wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or another body beside him. 

Bucky didn't look for note, because he knew Jason wouldn't have left one.  
He took a shower and left the crappy motel room.  
He grabbed coffee and breakfast at a diner a few blocks away from his own crappy motel room and once he was done he realized he was itching for a smoke.  
Maybe he had been smoking before. He had liked the burn of the smoke at the back of his throat too last night. 

Another thing recovered, he thought wryly. 

~+~  
When he got back to his room he opened a window and lit a smoke. He had bought a pack on his way back and then he stared at the wall.  
It was one thing to be trying to find himself, to uncover who he had been, to discover who he could be. But it was another to do nothing. This was... he was too much in his own head. He itched to do something. 

He was hunted now. People were looking for him: Hydra, what was left of SHIELD. Lots of other agencies for sure. Probably some criminal elements too. Steve Rogers and his pet Falcon.  
He wasn't going to run, he decided exhaling smoke, at least not away. He was going to hunt down what was left of Hydra. He knew enough to know how he became the Winter Soldier. Did he really need to know more about that part of his (not) life? Would it change a goddamned thing if he knew?  
No.  
It was the past after all.  
When it came to time – life too for that matter, you moved only in one direction.  
Bucky was ready to move forward.


End file.
